A camshaft of the type mentioned is known from DE 10 2011 103 544 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein. In said camshaft, the basic shaft is provided with an external toothing and the cam piece interacting with the basic shaft is provided with a complementary internal toothing. The torque introduced into the basic shaft is introduced by the latter via said toothings into the cam piece, in order to actuate one or more valves of the internal combustion engine. In the case of multi-tooth connection of this type, the basic shaft has a relatively low fatigue strength.
In DE 10 2011 000 248 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, a camshaft with displaceable cam pieces is provided with connecting elements which are arranged spaced apart in an axial direction of the camshaft and serve for connecting a basic shaft to the cam piece. The connecting elements or individual elements of the connecting elements are designed as a sliding spring, four-groove profile or spline shaft section, serration profile, toothed shaft section, four-cornered profile, multi-cornered profile, polygonal profile and/or the like.